Divine Sorrows
by evildead96
Summary: When a stranger appears at China's door and isn't at all a stranger, what happens when Skulduggery is all caught in the middle and is Valkyrie too dazed by the truth, or Divine?
1. Chapter 1

Hello world! And welcome to another fan fiction by Chelsea! Well, Angel Nightfall. Haha…Aha…I've already written the story in advance, but here's the deal: I'll only post the next chapter and so on so forth, when I get reviews, okay? Because it's great if you read, I just feel like no one is when I get no reviews or feedback, so please do! And these chapters shall keep coming! And no Brooke, no Lemons this time.

And I know most of you hate chinaXskul, I don't hate it, but I don't love it either, especially if you've read Dark Days which is INCREDIBLE. But the parings are: chinaXskul and valXdivine. And Val is about 19 lets say?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Skulduggery Pleasant, which is all Derek Landy's stuff! And I only own Divine and this idea of the story so I think you get it!

And does anyone remember my EXTREMELY old fan fiction "5 Years Later" And "War And Romance" ? Well, guess what? I know I deleted them, but have no fear! I am proud to announce I am re-writing it, and when I'm done with it, I will be posting it back on Fan Fiction! YAY, rejoice! Tell your friends! Then tell your friends mum, or your magical chipmunk! What ever, just party like mad! And if you loved that story you're going to love my new version! Don't worry, not a lot will be changed in it, I'm just adding in Fletcher and Ghastly, but pairings will be: valXskul, tanXghastly, valXfletcher, sanguineXscarlett, scarlettXgerard.

Read and Review!

* * *

Divine Sorrows

Chapter 1

China Sorrows, the most beautiful woman man could lay their mortal eyes upon, she had raven hair as black as sin, the most gorgeous face with the eyes of the palest blue, and men who haven't believed in first will think again when they set their gazes to her.

She was in her Library, placing some of the returned books back before she would call it a night; she was walking down her labyrinth of bookshelves, scanning across the titles before placing it in correct alphabetical order. The doorman had went home since his shift ended about an hour ago and it was 11pm and she always stayed up till midnight just checking books and putting them back.

She was humming a small tune, the sounds from her throat were tantalizing, her voice like an angel. Though she was not even close to an angel for all the wrong she had done in her past. She was now as she called neutral, nor good or evil.

In one swift movement, her head turned, facing the end of the maze of bookshelves, the direction to the door. She placed one of the books she was carrying back in its place and walked in her white heels to the door, she could sense someone was there because the seal had been broken. She found it odd seeing as she didn't know anyone else who knew the power to break her seal on the doors.

China stood at her desk, carrying two rather large leather bound books in her delicate arms, just standing meters from the door as she saw it was opened slightly, she was about to say something when a figure walked in as the door moved by itself.

It was a tall figure, she guessed it was a man with the broad shoulders and the clothing, a long cloak which was black, it covered his face and his chin was in shadows. He wore torn grey jeans and she stared at the mysterious person. She could sense his eyes upon her, but why hadn't he gone on his knees once seeing her?

"Sorry, but this Library is closed, no after hour returns." She gently said, her voice calm but cautious. She watched as he lifted his arms, his sleeves coming down and she saw the same shapes etched into his skin as they glowed and they were identical to hers, the arms pulled down the cloak hood, and a face of such beauty showed, he looked about 22, his face so perfect and flawless, it was such unnatural beauty she thought.

But then she hardened her glance when she took a better look, trying to get rid of the dizziness that swept over her as soon as she saw his face. He had raven hair, and what shocked her the most that made her books drop from the clutches of her hands as they dropped to the floor, was his eyes, his eyes were of the palest blue. He was very attractive; his features were like the gods perfect carving of their perfect creation. He looked at her with his blank face and piercing eyes, and said:

"Hello Mother."

* * *

Oh the irony! Please review or second chapter will be hostage, and I've written the whole story so I have all the time in the world :}


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, I expected some more, but since you loved it too much Im posting second chapter just for you guys! And remember to review please! :D

* * *

Skulduggery was in one of the many living rooms in his house, outstretched on the couch and he was getting ready to go to sleep, well, to meditate. He was sitting down and relaxed as ever, his mind was about to go blank, when his phone started ringing, he grunted and got off his seat, scooping up his phone, he noticed it was raining outside, he shrugged as he answered his phone.

"_Open the door."_ A smooth and elegant, yet slightly annoyed voice said in the phone, Skulduggery frowned, if he could, then dipped his phone into his pocket and clicked his fingers to conjure a flame in his hand, just incase it was an enemy or something that would jump out at him.

He slowly opened the door, and then he let the flame die out as he stared at China Sorrows, who was completely wet and soaked, her makeup streaking down her face as she walked in, before he could ask or close the door, the stranger boy came in with her. He frowned at that too as he locked the door and grabbed a towel for China and the boy, the boy stared at it hard, but shook his head.

China had wrapped the towel around her hair after patting her face dry and cleaned all her make up off, her face now plain but with pale flawless skin. The boy sat down as Skulduggery Pleasant and China Sorrows stood in front of him. Skulduggery turned to China.

"So tell me please, what are you doing here at my house in the middle of the night? And who's the mute?" He asked.

"He isn't a mute, I don't think he wants to talk that's all, and I've heard him speak before though." She replied, her soft voice echoing through his head.

"Whatever, but why are you two here? Is there something that important to tell me?" He said, getting uneasy as he glanced at the boys blue eyes identical to China's and he shook his head.

"Skulduggery, this is extremely hard for me to tell you, and it is rather shocking for me too, but this boy you see before you, is my child," She said to him, her face completely calm, but he could detect some nervousness in her. He cocked his head slightly.

"Congratulations?" He said unsure. China was playing with her fingers, and she sighed before she spoke again.

"No Skulduggery, this is my _child, _and your _son._" She said, lengthening the word child and son. Skulduggery stepped back as he stared at China and the boy, bewildered.

"What? You're not serious, right? I mean, what, how! Please, I beg of you tell me your joking," Skulduggery blurted out, he was so confused, and shock engulfed him like fire.

China tried to make him calm down, but Skulduggery was walking around in circles, then he smashed his fist against the wall and kicked it too, a dent of his foot was made in the wall and the boy stood up next to China.

Skulduggery was leaning his arm against the wall and his head rested on that arm as China noticed he was shrugging his shoulders, it sounded like he was crying, but there were no tears to cry with or a face to express the deep emotion he had now.

"Skulduggery…I know it's hard…" She said and made an attempt to pat his shoulder, but he turned around and was towering over her.

"Hard? Hard! You come to me in the middle of the night and tell me I am the father of this child and you are the mother of him! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted at her, for the first time, he saw China full of fear, she hadn't seen him this angry in a long, long time.

She stepped away from him, taking deep, cleansing breaths, then spoke. "Before you died, I discovered I was with a child, and so I stayed away from everyone until I had him, then I left him with people I could trust back then and they would look after him, and you and I both know you are the only person who could be the father," She said, her face deadly serious, and his thoughts and memories flashed back and when he remembered, he shook his head and cleared his thoughts.

Skulduggery was still in so much shock, he had never known that she would've gotten pregnant, but he felt no rage now as he stared at his apparent son, his gorgeous face making his head spin, it was like the perfect drug, a hallucination, a perfect picture, everything was perfect on this boy. He turned to China.

"Has he told you his name? Does he have a taken name?" He asked and she looked at her son, who was staring at the ceilings blankly, then looked back at Skulduggery and shook her head.

"He hasn't said a word since we left the library, let me try talk to him," She said, Skulduggery slowly nodded and when she walked over to the boy, he looked at her and she sat him down. Skulduggery was walking over as he tried getting his common sense back together.

_I have a child with China! What was I thinking when I chose to sleep with her? If I had known any better I wouldn't have gone to see her when she wanted me to come to her house! I'm so stupid! What will everyone think once they find out? What will Valkyrie think? Will she even want to look at me when she finds out about this boy? Okay, just relax, Valkyrie will understand, she always does, yes, she will. Okay, now I'll just go to them and find out this boys name._

Skulduggery sat down on the opposite chair from China and the boy, he couldn't stop staring with his empty eye sockets at the very handsome boy that was his son.

"Now, sweetie, are you going to talk to me, or do you prefer talking to him instead?" China asked the boy sweetly, he looked at Skulduggery and then back at China, he slowly nodded.

"Okay, well, do you have a name?" She asked and he tilted his head.

"You know, a taken or given name?" Skulduggery snapped, China turned to him and he sank back into his chair even deeper.

"They told me never to tell my given name," He said, his voice was quiet but almost heavenly, it made Skulduggery feel light and China smiled almost seductively at her child.

"I see they taught you well my child, now, what is your taken name? Did they give you a taken name or did you make up your own one?" She asked him at a slow pace, he was silent for a few seconds, and then opened his mouth to respond.

"They would always say I was divine, so I chose Divine for my name," He said to her, and China smiled graciously.

"Divine, that is an exquisite name," She said and he nodded.

"Now, Divine, why you don't say hello to your real father, Skulduggery Pleasant," China said, and Divine looked over to Skulduggery, who was still sitting in his chair looking rather uncomfortable.

Divine simply stared at Skulduggery, Skulduggery stared back. China grunted. Skulduggery made a coughing noise and sat up straight. "Um, well, uh, hi Divine, as you can see, I am indeed a skeleton, but I used to have flesh and all that, so there is no need to ask silly questions," Skulduggery said and China glared and then Divine gazed deeper into Skulduggery. Skulduggery was getting rather uncomfortable.

"Divine," China said, and Divine looked back at her. She stood up and straightened out her elegant silk dress which was in Chinese design (you know those cool ones with the high necks and you see women wearing them with their hair in a bun and all pretty like?) it was a brilliant red color but it was darker now because of the rain, she looked to Skulduggery as she picked up her purse.

"He has to stay with you now, I cannot look after him, he won't be a worry I promise, but Divine, if you have any problems you can come see me tomorrow morning," She said and without another word, she left.

Divine was staring at the ground blankly and Skulduggery was beginning to think this child was either shy and timid, or possibly slow. He got up and Divine looked at him, his head tilted to the side slightly. Skulduggery made a noise like he was gulping.

"Well, I have no bedrooms, but there are plenty of large sofas to sleep on, I'll be in that room there. By the way, tomorrow I have to see someone, so do you mind if you stay at my friend Valkyrie's house? Don't worry she wont bite." Skulduggery said and was standing at his door to his room and Divine simply nodded.

"Well then goodnight…son." He said, rather confused of what he had just said.

Divine stared at the door as Skulduggery closed it and Divine sat on the sofa, his back resting on the side and his legs stretching across its length, he didn't sleep that night, he just stared at the ceiling blankly, deep in thought and off in his own world as Skulduggery Pleasant lay awake that night thinking of how much his life had changed in just an hour.

* * *

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

I have a major crisis, you see, I have a USB that I've saved ALL of my writing and fan fiction stuff right? Cause I don't want anyone else reading it and my novel was saved on it also, the one of been trying to write along with all my ideas for EVERYTHING. Well, I'm totally depressed now because it broke, now all my fan fictions are gone, everything, even my novel it's all gone because my stupid USB broke, you have no clue how angry and upset I am. Really. So now I'm trying to remember what I've written and hopefully I can write everything up to standard if my tears don't kill this computer. And I don't know how I got the idea, it was just something I thought of...And I thought that China's secret was that she had an affair with him or something. So please review (:

* * *

Divine Intervention

Skulduggery Pleasant could not even get a single minute of sleep as he attempted desperately to meditate. He couldn't keep his mind vacant, it was always occupied with the recurring thoughts of his only living thing he could call family turns out to be his son with China Sorrows.

He decided to get out of his room and take Divine to Valkyrie's house so he could go talk with China, he was sure Valkyrie wouldn't mind, and seeing as Divine didn't really talk a lot let alone at all, he was sure he wouldn't tell her. But eventually, the truth had to be told, especially to Valkyrie.

He opened his door and saw Divine still on the sofa, but he was just lying on it and staring at the ceiling as he did when he left him last night, he had probably stayed up all night just staring blankly at it, he was a very distant kid. He wasn't a thing like Skulduggery, but he knew that it was his own son and he had come to terms with it.

He walked over to Divine who got up as soon as he reached him, Skulduggery stared at his ripped jeans and they looked as if they were going to just fall apart like he'd been mauled by a tiger. "Um, Divine, would you like a new pair of jeans?" Skulduggery asked him and Divine shook his head and put on his coat.

"I'm taking you to a friend's house so I can go see someone, she won't bite and she's very nice." Skulduggery said and Divine nodded once again and followed Skulduggery to the door and Divine opened it and let Skulduggery pass then he left and shut the door and got into the back seat of the Bentley as Skulduggery started the engine and they started driving off to the Estate of Stephanie Edgely.

They approached the door and Valkyrie groaned as she slumped downstairs after falling off her bed when she woke up from the knocking on the door. She was still in her pajamas and had slipped on a robe as she opened the door, she smiled at Skulduggery then her gaze caught Divine, he was the most beautiful thing she'd seen, even more beautiful than China. His palest blue eyes and raven black hair and most gorgeous face made her feel light, his hair was about up to his neck but shorter than his shoulders, he wore a turtle neck sweater which was pitch black and had torn grey jeans and a black coat, he had black fingerless gloves on.

"Valkyrie I need you to look after a friend of mine while I go to a small meeting, is that okay?" He asked her and she yawned.

"It's six in the morning," She grunted and Divine looked at her and she eased up.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"He doesn't really have a proper name, but everyone calls him Divine," Skulduggery replied.

"Okay he can stay, when are you gonna come back?" She asked, smiling at Divine and she felt dizzy when he smiled back at her.

"Not sure, but when I'm back you'll know because I'll be back, now you to get along and I'll be back," He said and Valkyrie laughed dryly as he left and moved to the side to let Divine in.

She closed the door and headed towards the stairs, she turned back to Divine who was staring at the small lounge room with the bookshelves and sofa. "Make yourself at home, I'm just gonna get a shower and change, wont be long, help yourself to some tea or coffee, kitchens over there," She pointed out and he turned and nodded slowly as she left upstairs.

Divine walked into the kitchen and seemed to find everything easily as he made himself some tea, and an extra one for Valkyrie. He sat back down and was drinking when Valkyrie came downstairs wearing jeans and a singlet and her hair was tied up, she sat down with him and stared at the cup of tea he held towards her.

"Thanks," She said and took it, taking a sip.

"This is really nice," She said, drinking more and he grinned.

"My pleasure," He said, his voice was so smooth and angelic, it was magnificent, and she had never known there could be someone so perfect.

"So," She said, she was trying to make conversation because staring awkwardly wasn't helping a bit.

"How long have you known Skulduggery? How'd you meet?" She asked and Divine stared at the bookshelves. It probably wasn't something she should ask the way his expression changed.

"You like reading? Help yourself to a book, my uncle lived here, he wrote books, Gordon Edgely, heard of him?" She asked and he slowly nodded as he took a book and started flicking through pages.

"I've read some of his books, he was very good. Would you carry on his work?" He asked, she thought.

"Well to be honest, I don't have the flair and I always sucked at English, so no, but it would be fun," She said and he nodded again, he still looked at her, he was observing her. She felt herself blush and looked away. He sat back down and she couldn't help but stare at his eyes…His features were so perfect and flawless.

The question was thriving in her head and she had to ask. "Do you know China Sorrows?" She blurted and he turned and nodded.

"My mother." He said and she could only gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Anyways, here's the next chapter! Read and REVIEW! Never forget, and they made a new cooler button for it and it's FUN to click buttons :D Oh and by the way, I realize a lot of people don't like the chinaXskul pairing, neither do I, but everyone seems to like this one so this makes me feel oh so accomplished.

* * *

The So Called 'Meeting' –

Skulduggery parked his Bentley out in the car park, he was nervous, he felt for the first time in a long time, nervous. He sat in his car for a moment, gripping his steering wheel, thinking, what was he going to do, what would he say? Ah heck, everything was just out of order right now.

He got out and pulled down his scarf and removed his sunglasses, slipping it into his pocket as he locked his car and started walking into the tenant building, he went up the flight of stairs but took his time, he stopped right at the end of the steps of the third floor, he was staring right at the double doors of China's library.

"You can do this…" He murmured to himself, taking a deep sigh and nodded his hello to the doorman as he walked past him and to China's apartment, he paused before he knocked gently on the door and in a few quick moments, the door slowly came open and China was sitting on her luxurious sofa.

She got up and nodded her hello as he closed the door and he removed his hat and scratched the back of his skull as his nerves were getting the better of him. "Where is Divine, Skulduggery?" China simply said, her palest of blue eyes was staring at his empty sockets.

"I dropped him off at Valkyrie's house so I could talk to you in private," Skulduggery said, he tried to maintain his normal tone of voice. China's eyes gave away a hint of frustration.

"If she's able to make him speak then she will know by now, you do know that. And you also know I cannot risk this getting out to everyone." She spoke, her voice strong, but he could tell she wasn't managing this just as well as he was.

He nodded slowly, "I do understand, but I can't keep it from her either, and Divine, well, he seems…_lost. _I don't know if I can look after him, don't you think he can live on his own and take care of himself? He's far too old for me to be baby sitting him." He said and China sighed, but nodded.

"He can leave whenever he wants to, he may do as he wish, but right now I want my son to be looked after by his own father, I want you to look after him when I cannot, and never can, please do that or so help me." She told him and she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I will, I can promise you that. But tell me after all these years you never told me about this? Just when he decides to show up you decide to tell me?" Skulduggery asked China, she bit her lip.

"When the time would be right I would have told you, but since he came, I knew I had to, but you have to understand, it was for the sake of my reputation, and yours, for what will everyone think of us every time they cast a gaze over at us, what will they whisper and goad about? Our whole histories and reputation, everything we have worked for will come crumbling down." China said, she was straining to keep her voice from breaking, and before she knew it Skulduggery had grabbed her arm and she was pressed against the wall, she did not struggle, she was silent.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Skulduggery said and China felt something cold press against her red lush lips, she realized it was Skulduggery; he was kissing her if only he'd had the lips. She didn't stop him; instead, she returned it as her arms wrapped around his neck.

As he pulled back she softly smiled at him as he uttered the very words, "I love you,"

* * *

Holy shit bro did I just make it official? Damn right I did. Reviews! And by the way…Does anyone like the pairing Dusk and Sanguine? It's the new craze of DeviantART, and I LOVE it! Sorry Brooke XD Heehee. Well, remember to review and I'll love you forever :D


	5. Chapter 5

What happened to my reviews guys?! I got heaps from you but I know you read I just need feedback or I'll think that no one is actually reading it…And that makes me sad. And thank you to the people that DO review =D and they made that awesome new button for it…And as I said before it's FUN to click buttons =D. So PLEASE review! And Fletcher won't be jealous, because they are not an item in this fanfiction, even though I adore Fletchyrie but Fletcher is in the story and this story is just something I had to write. And oh how the ending is so different to what you guys would expect! And just so you know, the story is only 6 chapters long so the next one is the last one…it's just a short story I thought up of so it was never planned to be long and never forget REVIEWS! =D

* * *

Chapter 5 –

"So tell me your life story, after you were adopted." Valkyrie asked Divine as he sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Well, I was given to people that my mother at the time could trust the most, the other worshippers of the Faceless Ones, our Dark Gods, her old cult. They had cared for me and loved me like a real family, they wanted to me to grow up and follow and praise their gods like my mother did, then when she left the cult not long after I had turned 14 they wanted me to be their leader once I was old enough and when I'd finally been taught everything I'd need to know, but they may have been dark people, they were also extremely kind to me. But I knew I didn't want this, I really wanted to find my mother, I was far older and I'd told them I was going to leave, they didn't like the fact I was leaving, but they understood because I was just like my mother, so they helped me find her," Divine said and Valkyrie nodded, she was amazed at the life he had had. But it was still shocking that he was China's son, but looking at him made her ease.

"Wow Divine, that's incredible…" She said and he gave her a look like he wasn't finished, she let him continue and his look softened.

"…And then I met this girl, she was beautiful, kind and caring," He said, she tilted her head.

"Who is she? Where is she?" Valkyrie asked and she didn't notice him leaning in closer, his pale blue eyes staring into her eyes.

"She's sitting right in front of me," He said and his soft lips met hers and she was swept away from this, she felt so light, she nearly felt sort of dazed or sleepy, was it the spell he had been born with from China? Or was it really a true feeling for this boy. Her hands were around his neck and she had slid down his shirt that covered his neck by an inch, then he slowly pulled away but his lips were still brushed against hers and she smiled just so he would smile back so she could see his beauty. Boy, he was gorgeous.

Valkyrie got the tiniest fright from the doorbell as it rang and echoed loud through the house and she looked at Divine as she got up to answer it, she smiled as Skulduggery came in, then she gave an awkward smile to China who came in after him, China's affect on her was still strong, but Divine had claimed her now.

They all sat down, Valkyrie sat back down next to Divine and Skulduggery and China sat next to each other on the seat opposite from them. China looked rather nervous and Valkyrie wasn't so sure why. She looked at Skulduggery. "So, how come you never told me that this was China's son? And China, how come you never told me you did have a son?" Valkyrie asked both China and Skulduggery, both remained silent, China hesitated before she could respond.

"It's complicated." They had both said in unison and Valkyrie was becoming suspicious, Divine had got up and started looking through the books again and took out one, he began skimming through the pages, he started to read, and then Valkyrie looked at him, then at China and Skulduggery, she frowned then looked at Divine again, and all he could do was nod and she let out a gasp as she stood up.

"You're his father!" She yelled to Skulduggery and he stood up.

* * *

Valkyrie knows the truth now! Find out what happens in the next and final chapter of Divine Sorrows and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter guys! And thanks for reviewing people and I really enjoyed writing this, I'm amazed people have actually not given me any flames because it's a chinaXskul, but instead they actually LIKE it, which makes me happy and oh so proud. Teehee, I think I said that in the last thing but I forget so I said it again. I think… Anyways enjoy the final chapter of Divine Sorrows, don't forget to review and enjoy my special little ending I made to give you a little laugh. REVIEWS!

* * *

Chapter 6 –

"I can explain Valkyrie please just listen…" Skulduggery began but Valkyrie shook her hand at him as if to tell him to shut up.

"You had a wife and child Skulduggery and then you decided to go sleep with her! How could you Skulduggery? Have you no respect for anything? Get out of my house Skulduggery, I don't want to deal with this right now, I'm sorry," She said and before Skulduggery could respond she pointed to the door and it opened.

"Just, leave." She said and he and China left without another word.

She sighed and dropped onto the sofa and she heard a book close and Divine looked at her.

"Shall I go to?" He asked her with his head tilted slightly; she shook her head as she rested it in her hand.

He sat down next to her and she sat up straight, then she looked at his collar, she could see black swirls of patterns and shapes. She frowned. "Divine, are those tattoos on your neck?" She asked him and he shook his head as he pulled down his neck collar so she could see the swirls of shapes and patterns carved onto his neck.

"I was born with them, because my mother's ability was shapes, it was passed onto me," He told her.

"Is it only on your neck?" She asked and he shook his head, then he took his gloves off and she saw on his hand there were identical shapes and swirls on each side, it was symmetrical like China's, then he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off, she saw his chest, he was sitting in front of her shirtless and she just couldn't help but stare and she looked at all of the patterns on his body, it seemed to only be on the top half of his body, she didn't realize at first that she had started to trace with her hands the patterns on his chest and arms, he didn't seem to care or mind and she pulled back as soon as she noticed what she was doing.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay I don't mind," He said and she felt awkward seeing him like that and he could tell, so he leaned in and kissed her delicate forehead, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face and she smiled. She then kissed him on the lips, just a peck, and then she leaned in to kiss him properly, and this time passionately, she had leaned back and he was leaning over her, she trailed her hands down his chest, he was well built and was just average but better toned. Like she said, he was perfect.

He reluctantly pulled away and he was smiling again. She moved back so he could slip his shirt back on and pulled the neck up high so it covered his tattoos again. Then Valkyrie turned to see a familiar face, he was tall, and had blond outrageous hair.

"Hey Val, what's up –" He trailed off when Divine looked his way, he tilted his head and Fletcher was on his knees and he looked as if he'd been brain washed.

"You're…_divine_…" Fletcher said softly and Valkyrie sighed.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

That's the end guys! No don't cry, I know it was short…I'm sorry! But PLEASE review for the sake of Fletcher's dignity or Valkyrie's embarrassment! =D


End file.
